Users have access to an ever increasing functionality that may be provided by computing devices. From browsers to word processors, spreadsheets, calendaring and email applications, and so on, a user may execute a wide number of applications at any one time to view information from these applications.
In order to increase the amount of information that is viewable at a particular time, a user may employ a plurality of display devices (e.g., monitors) that are communicatively coupled to a single computing device. In this way, a user increases an amount of area that is available to display data from the applications that are executed on the computing device. However, this increase in display area could also negatively affect traditional techniques for user interaction that were generally based on a single display device.